bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
All Might
Toshinori Yagi, most commonly known by his hero name, All Might. '''All Might is the No. 1 Pro Hero who bears the title of the world's '''Symbol of Peace. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. All Might was the eighth holder of the One For All Quirk after receiving it from Nana Shimura. He has since passed the torch to Izuku Midoriya, whom he is grooming to be his successor. He owns his own Hero Agency, known as the Might Tower. Personality: All Might's hero persona appears to be derived from western superhero stereotypes. His personality is very colourful and tends to have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, All Might usually show off a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude to inspire others. He tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to his sick and scrawny form, he tends to be less energetic. He loses the need to hide his worries about the state of affairs around him behind his smile. Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether, afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist in All Might whether he is in his muscle form or true form: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hopes that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear One For All. Enough so, that he was willing to pass the power onto Izuku Midoriya soon after meeting the young man. While All Might is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students and his rage will show if they're in danger. He was willing to use his Quirk beyond his time limit in order to save his students from the League of Villains. In spite of his anger, he made sure his students felt safe by showcasing his trademark smile before the fight. All Might has a fatherly attitude towards his students (Izuku in particular) and takes pride in helping better his students as heroes. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them and often says he is proud of their improvements. Abilities and Powers: Overall Abilities: All Might was recognised as the strongest hero in the world. He was the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. He was able to defeat All For One, a dangerous super-villain who once ruled all of Japan ages ago. He was the only user of One For All who was able to win against him. Despite winning, All Might suffered a gruesome injury at the hands of All For One that limited his maximum power output going forward. Even after his Quirk's power was constrained by his injuries, All Might's strength and speed were unmatched though he was only able to manifest it for a limited time period. This time limit got shorter and shorter after he passed his Quirk onto Midoriya. Even so, All Might could still defeat villains on his own that groups of normal Pro-Heroes struggled against. By pushing his power beyond its reasonable limits, All Might defeated, who was created specifically to kill him, with over three hundred blows. Midoriya and Bakugo, who are among Class 1-A's elites, were completely dominated by All Might in their fight. * Overwhelming Strength: A single punch from All Might could not only defeat a villain but completely change the weather shortly afterwards. It also has the power to completely destroy several city blocks from the wind pressure it creates. * Immense Speed: In conjunction with his immense level of physical strength, All Might possesses an equally impressive amount of speed. * Near Invulnerability: All Might has extreme durability, almost to the point of being completely invulnerable to attacks. * Immense Stamina: in his prime years, it was noticed that All Might has never been shown to be tire even when fighting against multiple villains. Even when unleashing a punch that is far more powerful enough to destroys several cities, All Might has showed no signs of fatigue. Quirk - One For All: One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channelling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. Fighting Techniques: * Texas Smash: All Might uses a powerful straight punch that creates a mass amount of wind pressure. So much so, that All Might can level half a city with a single punch. * Detroit Smash: Similar to Texas Smash, All Might uses a downward punch so powerful it creates a powerful up draft that changes the weather. * Missouri Smash: All Might uses a focused straight chop to strike his opponent in one quick motion. * Carolina Smash: All Might attacks with a double hand chop that crosses the opponent's body. * New Hampshire Smash: ''' All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing them with his great weight. * '''Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. History: Toshinori was born Quirkless during a time in the world where evil ran rampant due to the influence of All For One. Crime rates were on the rise because citizens had no hero to believe in. During his teenage years, Toshinori met Nana Shimura who was like a motherly figure to him. He told Nana that he wanted to create a world where everyone can smile and live happily together. For that to happen, the world needed a "Symbol of Peace" to inspire a new age of harmony. Toshinori believed he could become the pillar that inspires people everywhere. Nana passed One For All down to Toshinori, making him the eighth torchbearer of the great power. With that incredible power comes the danger of facing All For One. Eventually, All For One tracked them down and attacked. Nana sacrificed herself so that Toshinori could live on. As an 18 year old, he could only watch as his master gave her life against All For One's supreme evil. As a promise to his close friend Nana, Gran Torino trained Toshinori in her place. Toshinori's body was strong enough to utilise One For All at 100% from the start of training. Gran Torino mainly focused on teaching Toshinori how to properly fight. He was also a student at U.A. High School, where Gran Torino served as his homeroom teacher. However, Toshinori was distraught after the death of his master and was unable to train to his potential. Thoughts of revenge plagued Toshinori's mind and he wished to avenge Nana, who he saw as a true hero. Gran Torino ordered Toshinori to train in the United States after he graduates so All For One could not reach him. He reminded Toshinori why Nana sacrificed herself and restored his resolve. That spring, Toshinori graduated from U.A. and prepared to cross the ocean. Before he departed, Toshinori reminded himself of his master's trademark smile. He shaped his hair and donned what would become his own signature smile for the first time as All Might. Soon after moving to Los Angeles, California, Toshinori rescued a group of scientists from an explosion. One of these upcoming student scientists was David Shield. David thanked Toshinori and noticed his destroyed attire. He developed a sturdy hero costume that would come to be known as All Might's Young Age costume. Toshinori and David would quickly become best friends and acted as a hero team throughout California. Toshinori shared his dreams with David. He told him that he desired to become a Symbol of Peace and shine a light on the world. Together they took down a pair of L.A. Villains and David even relayed All Might's message to everyone watching, truly believing that one day All Might would become the world's top hero. During this time he met Melissa Shield, David's daughter, who was born Quirkless. All Might encouraged her to become a support engineer in order to help other people, just like her father. Eventually Toshinori returns to his home country and his meteoric rise would only continue through the Bronze, Silver, and Golden ages of his career. Eventually becoming the world's Symbol of Peace and No. 1 Hero. All Might reached the pinnacle dreams and inspired a new age of Pro Heroes where the country finally knew peace. Japan's crime rate dropped down to below 6% because of All Might's presence, issuing in an era of peace. However, the looming threat of All For One was still present. All Might took on a new partner, a fan with the ability to see the future named Sir Nighteye. Sir Nighteye would act as the brains of All Might's operations while the No. 1 Hero was operating at the peak of his career. For many years their partnership worked well. Eventually, destiny caught up with him and All Might was brought face to face once again with All For One. The Symbol of Peace became the first torchbearer to defeat All For One, completely crushing his head. This was at the cost of critical injuries, as All Might's stomach was lost and his respiratory damaged beyond repair. This created a limit on how long All Might could use One For All, reducing his ability to be the Symbol of Peace. Due his injures and condition, Sir Nighteye pleaded with All Might to retire, as he doesn't want All Might to push himself to the brink of death, but he refused. Nezu agreed with Sir Nighteye and told All Might that he can look for a successor to One For All in the U.A. High School, an idea that Sir Nighteye considered as the best option. Toshinori agreed that the Symbol of Peace would need a successor but refused to step down in case any new villains stepped up. All Might asked who the Symbol of Peace will be until he finds that successor. Even though All For One was gone, another villain like him will eventually appear. Sir Nighteye threatened to stop helping should All Might continue his reign as the No. 1 Hero. He even uses his Foresight Quirk to warn All Might of his impending death. He told him that in six to seven years, he will confront a villain and head towards a gruesome death. All Might ignored Nighteye's warning and they dissolved their partnership completely.[5] In order to raise a proper successor, All Might enlisted himself as a teacher at U.A. High five years later. He spoke with Nezu about a potential replacement, and the principle believed that Mirio Togata, one of U.A.'s students, would make a fitting successor to One For All. In the end All Might met a young quirkless kid named, Izuku Midoriya and after being inspired by the young boy, he decided that Midoriya would be the one to inherit his quirk. So he trained him to prepare him for inheriting the quirk and for passing the U.A. High School entrance exam. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Teacher Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:Top 10 Hero Category:One for All Category:Teacher Category:Might Tower